A Christmas Wish
by X Inori x
Summary: [One shot!] It's Christmas! Allen has a wish waiting to be fulfilled, through the years he waits until the day his Christmas wish is finally granted.


A/N:My first D.Gray-Man fic, I hope you all like it and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!God bless! Review Kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_A Christmas Wish_**

One by one they would all leave, enemies, friends people he's known for so long. When would it be his turn? He'll never know. Allen looked out the window into the dimmed street. A boy smiled happily at his new father. Allen smiled weakly, his friend had found a home, he turned back to see all the other children in the orphanage.To him this was his family.

Suddenly Allen felt a light hand rest on his shoulder he looked up and saw a young women smile down at him.

"What do you wish for this Christmas Allen?" she asked him, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"I wish for a family."

"Prey to the Lord Allen, he who is faithful the Lord shall protect." she said, Allen nodded and smiled.

That night Allen preyed that his wish would come true.He wished it as though it were his own birthday tomorrow. December 25th-The Lord's birthday.

_And so a year passed and once again snow filled the streets of Britain..._

Allen once again stared out the window, one by one they left through the doors into the cold streets, with the feeling of Christmas joy to warm their hearts.

A man walked through the door, the children gathered around, all but Allen. Allen hoped that he'd be the one, but that's what he thought about everyone who walked in, he began to lose faith. The man glanced at the boy staring out the window, he walked over to him and put his hand on his head.

"Why are you all alone here?" he asked,Allen couldn't answer.

"Are you lonely?" Allen nodded,

"Let me take you home,to place where you won't be lonely,you look promising." the man said, walking over to a nun, Allen followed.

Outside Allen followed his new father home, "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Allen." Allen smiled,

"I'm Mana Walker." Allen smiled again,

"Father." Allen said testing what if felt like to have that word roll off his tongue.

"Yes Allen?"

"Father, are we going to that place you call 'home'?"

"Yes Allen. Were going home to our family." Mana said, Allen reached for Mana's hand ,they walked hand in hand going home, that Christmas Eve.

_Another year passed..._

"Allen, what do you wish for this Christmas?" asked Mana, looking down at his son.

"Nothing father, I have a family now, what more could I wish for?" Mana smiled and hugged his son.

_Years passed until the day Allen turned 12, the year of Mana's death._

"That was an akuma." the man said, Allen leaned against a wall from the shock, tears streaming down his face. He faced the man, tears shimmering from the pale moon's light. The man offered his hand, Allen accepted it.

"I'm Cross. Cross Marian."

"A-a-allen W-walker." Allen managed to say chocking on his tears.

"Come with me. Your training as an exorcist begins now, so ripe the tears, we're leaving." he said harshly, Allen looked at him wide-eyed and frowned. He had no where else to go, he decided to accept the man's help. He looked sadly at Mana's grave. "Good-bye Father." he whisper and followed Cross.

_Three years gone by...Cross as Allen's new family it was time to let go and join the Dark Order's family..._

Allen looked out the window, the snow poured from the sky. Allen smiled. "It's been eleven years Mana. And I finally found where I belong." he said to himself as he left his room, where downstairs everyone in the cafeteria was waiting for him. It was decided that December 25th was to be Allen's birthday.The day he found his family.

It was a minute to midnight. Everyone watched the clock, everyone was there, even Kanda.

The clock struck 12. Everyone wished each other "Merry Christmas" and Allen a "Happy Birthday".Allen smiled, he was surrounded by people who cared for him on this day. He quickly preyed, thanking the Lord for granting his wish, thanking him for everything and most of all for being able to share this special day with him.

"Thank you for granting my Christmas wish." Allen whispered to himself that night, as he and Timcanpi stared at the falling snow that night, on Christmas day.

* * *

A/N:I hope you all enjoyed it! It was ment just for Christmas! If they're are any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me! Happy Holidays! Review kudasai(please)!! 


End file.
